Letter of the Heart
by XItaSasux4ever12
Summary: This story takes place before Crash Town was introduced. Yusei is now living in New Domino City. Despite the better life he now has, Yusei still longs for his best friend to be a part of his life just like he was before. So, the boy decides to write a letter to him. Will Kalin respond or have they grown too far apart? This is a YAOI fanfic and rating might change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was well past midnight in New Domino City. All the lights were off as the residents lay sound asleep in their beds, dreaming and snoring the night away. All except one. There was a single person who instead of being in bed was at his desk, staring at a piece of paper with a pencil in his hand. This individual was none other than Yusei Fudo. He tapped the utensil on the hard, wooden surface while his cobalt eyes continued to gaze upon the nearly blink slate as he thought of what else to write. After finally finding the right words, Yusei began to write.

Dear Kalin,

It's been almost eight months since we last saw each other. How are you doing? I hope your life is going well. After the fighting ended, I know that you and I went separate ways. So, I don't really even know if you want to hear from me; but I was hoping that we could see each other again and maybe catch up on things. I'm sure Jack and Crow would love to hear from you as well. Anyway, I am sending you my number and my email with this letter. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Yusei

After writing down his number and email at the bottom of the letter, the raven folded the paper to fit in the envelope, sealed it shut then turned it over. Picking up his pencil, Yusei wrote down his address in the upper left corner then wrote down Kalin's address directly diagonal to his. Once the stamp was added to the letter, the young teenager quietly made his way downstairs and outside to the mailbox. Before placing the letter in the box, Yusei couldn't help himself as he gently pressed his lips to the object. It was not the object in question that caused this unusual behavior in the teen but the person who the letter was for.

After shutting the mailbox and returning to his room, the raven finally decided to go to sleep. As he lied in bed, he stared at the celling silently praying to himself, 'I hope to hear back from you, my Kalin.' And with that, Yusei fell asleep.


	2. 2: Impatience Leads to Uncertainty

A month had passed since Yusei had sent his letter and yet, he did not receive any reply. The raven checked both his email and the mailbox on a daily basis; he even went to the post office to see if perhaps, the reply letter had gotten lost on its way to him. However, this was not the case. Feeling disappointed and slightly discouraged, the teen wondered why his letter went unanswered. While he was working on the proto type for a new duel runner, the answer came to him. 'Perhaps,' the boy considered, 'Kalin still blames himself for what happened. Maybe he's struggling and needs my help.' With that thought in mind, Yusei immedenetly got up from his chair and ran over to the shelves on the other side of room. Quickly going through the stacks of papers and materials, the raven finally found what he was looking for; a phone book. He grabbed his phone and a map then sat back down at his desk. Using the map, the young duelist began to search for the town where Kalin lived. Finally finding it, he switched his attention to the phonebook. Flipping through the pages, Yusei found the number he was looking for. Kalin's name may not be in the book but the main number for his town certainly was. According to the map, the town was very small and most likely did not have much technology. However, this fact did not stop the teenager. Picking up his phone, he dialed the number on the page. It rang once, twice, three times without an answer. On the fourth ring though, a click was finally heard followed by, "Hello? What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, hi. Is this the saloon in Crash Town?" Yusei asked the man on the other end.

"Yes, it is. Who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Just a city kid looking for someone. Is this the only phone available in your town?"

"Yes. And if you're looking for someone then give me your name and his, and I'll have him get back to you."

"If he's there, I'd rather talk to him directly."

The bartender let out a sigh, "Alright. What's his name?"

"Kalin. Kalin Kessler."

"Alright, give me a second," the line went silent for a moment. The wait felt like hours but it was really only a few minutes. After what felt like forever, Yusei finally heard the voice he'd been dying to hear.

"Hello?"

"K-Kalin?" the young teenager was so happy, he almost thought that his ears were playing tricks on him.


	3. Chapter 3

His ears were in fact not playing tricks on him. This was confirmed by the raven's name leaving the other's mouth, "Yusei?"

"Yes. It's good to hear from you, Kalin."

There was silence for a moment before the bluenette asked, "Why are you calling me?"

At this, the signer grew confused, "To catch up. Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did," the pale man answered, "but, I don't think catching up is a good idea." Before Yusei could say anything, the man continued, "I think it's best you forget about me, Yusei. Have a great life." And with that, Kalin hung up the phone.

Now the only thing Yusei could hear was a dial tone as he stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. 'How could Kalin say that' the raven thought before putting the phone down. Then, as determination filled his eyes, Yusei quickly wrote down the address of the saloon before he opened the garage door. Hopping onto to his duel runner, the boy plugged the location into his GPS, pulled on his helmet and finally drove out onto the streets.

As the city rushed past him, the only thought running through Yusei's mind was, 'I'm coming to help you, Kalin, rather you want me to or not.'


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei had been driving for hours. All he could see for miles was sand and bare ground. But that didn't matter to the raven. Finally, his destination came into view. As he approached the sign of the town, the young teen slowed to a stop. Then, he got off his vehicle and pushed it the rest of the way. As he entered the town, a group of men blocked his path. From the duel disks on their arms, Yusei could tell they were duelists.

"Hey, stranger. This is our town. So, beat it 'til you get whopped," one of them said as he held up his arm and activated his disk. Before the raven could react, a voice intervened.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

The boys turned to see a woman with brown hair and brown eyes was the one who spoke up. She was holding flowers as she approached the group. Handing the flowers to one of the men, she walked up to Yusei and said, "I apologize for them. This town is very protective of its citizens."

"I see," the young man replied. She told the men that their business was done and they should move along. Recluently, the men left.

Turning back to the teen, "I am Barbara. I welcome you to Crash Town."

The raven smiled as he thanked the woman. "Now, may I help you with anything?"

"Yes," Yusei answered as he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Barbara. "I'm looking for someone. I had called him beforehand from this address but he told me I was better off forgetting him. I was hoping to talk some sense into him if I came here in person."

Barbara nodded then motioned for the boy to follow her. "Come with me. I'll show you the way." The two began to walk but it didn't take long to get to their destination. Once there, the younger thanked Barbara for her help then made his way into the saloon.

As he walked in, he looked around. The saloon's design was nothing new. It was a very basic set up but the raven wasn't interested in the building. He turned his attention to the people in the building. There were about 20 people scattered around the place so Yusei scanned each of their faces until he found the one he was looking for. The man was sitting off to the side by the window staring off into space.

"Kalin," he called out which caught the bluenette's attention.

He turned and gasped in surprise, Yusei?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yusei?"

Wasting no time, the city kid walked over to the window and grabbed a hold of his arm. Then, he quickly turned around and walked out of the saloon, Kalin being slightly dragged out in the process. Yusei found a nearby alley for them to talk. As soon as he made sure the two of them were alone, Yusei dropped his cool and collected act.

"You want to tell me what the Hell was with you during our conversation over the phone?"

Kalin took a deep breath before he spoke, "I told you, Yusei. It's best you forget about me."

"Why would I do a thing like that, Kalin?" the raven asked. "Don't you remember our past? All of the things we've accomplished together?"

"Yeah, but don't you remember everything I did to you and your city?" The man took another deep breath before adding, "I tried to destroy you, Yusei. I've done some terrible things in my past. Things that I regret but can't take back."

"Kalin, sure, you've made some pretty big mistakes but that's over now. We're both okay. The city has healed. In fact, things have gotten even better since the last time you were there."

The bluenette was glad to hear things were going well for his old friend which only made his resolve even stronger. "Then, what good would having me back there do?"

"Kalin-

"Yusei, I'm sorry," the taller male interrupted, "But I'm staying right here. I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it." Kalin closed his eyes as he turned to leave. "You should go back home." Those were the last words he spoke before Kalin walked out of the alley, leaving Yusei alone.

As the other left, all the raven could do was bite his lip and tighten his fist as he felt his heart break from the words his crush had just told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so Sorry for the wait. Writer's Block sucks. DX I am also sorry that this chapter is a bit off topic but I'm trying to stick to the original without including much of the dueling scenes. I'm not quite ready for those in my writing. But I do hope that you guys like the story so far. Let me know your thoughts so I know what to improve.**

It had been a few hours since his talk with Yusei. Kalin was still trying to understand why the raven had come to see him. It confused him even more to find the boy still thought of him as a friend. He did such horrible things to him and yet, the other still wanted him in his life. None of it made any sense.

"Hey, Kalin!"

The bluenette turned blankly to see a young boy off to his left. The boy's name was West. He was tanned skinned with brown hair and brown eyes. He was currently smiling down at the older male. The man's expression didn't change.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I just thought we could hang out is all," West replied as he sat next to him on the cliff. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

"You don't," was Kalin's cold and stern reply.

"Sure do." The boy seemed determined in his decision. Receiving no reply this time, a feeling of awkwardness made itself known to the two. West chose to break the uneasy silence by asking a question. "So, Kalin. Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?"

The awkward feeling was quickly replaced by tension as the bluenette replied with a calm yet defensive tone, "He's no one."

Before the other had a chance to say anything, the older man continued, "West, I think it's time you went home. Your sister must be worried sick."

The boy hesitated. He wanted to talk to the other more. But he realized quickly that Kalin was in no mood to discuss anything, especially his personal affairs. So, with a sigh, West did as he was told as he began the track home.

The older watched him leave as he ran through their whole conversation in his head. This led his mind right back to the one person he was trying not to think about: Yusei. Letting out a sigh himself, Kalin got up from his spot and returned to the town.


End file.
